Star Wars
This page isn't made for the real Lego theme, only for imagined sets or subthemes. For the real series, click here. Plot Episode I The Galactic Republic was a peaceful government that lasted for nearly a thousand years. Then, the Trade Federation, a trading group, has been convinced by the evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who was actually the Republic's Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, to attack the world of Naboo using their Droid Army. They attacked, but the two Jedi of the Jedi Order were called in from Coruscant, and they freed Queen Amidala and her advisors and pilots from the droids and fled to Coruscant, but had to stop at Tatooine for repairs after they broke through the Droid Navy blockade at Naboo. Later, they met Anakin Skywalker, a Force-sensitive slave on the world. They then freed him by betting him in a dangerous podrace, and left back to Naboo, and with the help of the aquatic Gungans, they freed the world from the Droid Army, while Qui-Gon Jinn and Kenobi kill Darth Maul, Darth Sidious's apprentice. Episode II The Trade Federation called in two assassins, Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett and Clawdite assassin Zam Wesell, to assassinate the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. After the attempt was quelled by her bodyguards, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi was sent to Kamino to check on the Clone Army being made and then to Geonosis to investigate on the doings of the Trade Federation on that world. Anakin was ordered to stay and guard Padme on Naboo. Obi Wan found out that the Separatist Alliance was building a Droid Army, so he called to tell the Council, and then was captured, but Anakin and Padme were on Tatooine because Anakin was searching for his mother, and they picked up the message. Then, the two went to Geonosis but were captured, but a strike team of Jedi came to rescue them. After a short skirmish, Master Yoda came with the Clone Army, and the Clone Wars begun. Clone Wars The clone wars are the events between Episode II and III, wich shows off the war between the GAR and the Seperatist Droid Army. The series yields 3 years off war, beginnig with the battle of Geonosis and ending with the battle over Coruscant. Episode III Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and the Republic are fighting against a large Separatist Navy fleet in orbit of Coruscant. They boarded cyborg General Grevious's flagship and dueled the General, and freed Chancellor Palpatine from him, who was being held prisoner. Later, the Separatists were defeated. Anakin became angry at the Jedi Order for not letting him become a Master, and got even angrier that Palpatine, who was Anakin's friend, was untrusted by the Order and they wanted Anakin to spy on him. Anaking refused, and later Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion was sent to Utapau, a world where Grevious was spotted, and Anakin had to stay on Coruscant. Later, Yoda went to Kashyyyk in the Outer Rim to defend it from the invading Separatist forces, and then Palpatine gave the Clone troopers across the galaxy Order 66, contingency order that branded Jedi traitors to the Republic. Clones across the Galaxy turned on their Generals and killed them, and only a few survived. Anakin became a Sith named Darth Vader, and went to the volcanic world of Mustafar to fight Kenobi. Vader lost, and fell into a lava river but was rescued by Palpatine and a squad of Shock troopers. Anakin also tried to kill Padme, his wife, who was pregnant. Classic Episode IV Princess Leia, who was Vader's daughter but didn't know it, was a member of the Rebel Alliance and her ship, the Tantive IV, was being presued by Vader's flagship, the ISD Devastator. She was captured after Stormtroopers, Imperial soldiers, boarded the ship and killed everyone onboard. She put a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Death Star plans in R2-D2, an astromech droid. Him, along with a protocol droid named C3PO, went to Tatooine in an escape pod. The two wandered in the desert but were captured by Jawa creatures, and the Empire sent troops to find them. Luke Skywalker, who was Vader's son but didn't know it, was a teen living on the desert world of Tatooine, was Force-sensitive and wanted to go to the Imperial Academy, but his Aunt and Uncle didn't let him for another year. Later, his Uncle purchased two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, an Astromech and a Protocol droid, to work around the farm. R2 gone missing one day, so Luke and C3PO went after him. They found him but were attacked by Tusken Raiders, and were rescued by Obi-Wan, who called himself Ben Kenobi. Luke found out that Kenobi was a Jedi, and Kenobi told him he was Force-sensitive, and he should train to become a Jedi. The four stumbled upon a destroyed Jawa sand crawler who were the ones that sold R2 and Threepio to Luke. He went back to the farm and saw that everything was destroyed. He left with Ben to the world of Alderaan with Han Solo and Chewbacca and the droids, but they saw that the world was destroyed by the space station Death Star. They were captured by it, and rescued Leia from the prison while Ben turned off the Tractor Beam, and was killed. The others escaped to the Rebel base, and after an attack on the Death Star, it was destroyed. Episode V Luke joined the Rebellion and was patrolling around Echo Base on the frozen ice world of Hoth. The Empire was searching for their base and sent an Imperial probe droid to Hoth, and Luke was thought it was a meteor crash. He was attacked by a Wampa ice creature, but later escaped from it and was rescued by Han Solo, who stayed around the base longer then he bargained for. Later, the Empire attacked with Snowtroopers and massive All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT ) walkers, led by Imperial General Veers. Luke lead a squad of snowspeeders to take out the walkers, but failed and the base was lost. The surviving Rebel troops evacuated. Han, Leia, Threepio and Chewbacca were followed by a squad of Star Destroyers, and fled into an asteroid field hoping they would give up the chase. They landed inside and asteroid, but realized it was a giant creature, and quickly left. They then headed to Cloud City, where Han's friend Lando Calrissian was located. Later, Han was captured and Luke left his training on Dagobah, a swamp world that was residence to master Yoda, and went to Cloud City. Han was taken by Jango Fett's son, Boba Fett, to the crime lord Jabba the Hutt and was frozen in carbonite. Leia, Luke, Chewie, R2, Threepio, and Lando escaped. Episode VI Leia tried to rescue Han from Jabba's palace on Tatooine but was captured. Later, Luke came and was taken prisoner, but managed to kill Jabba's rancor. Luke was to be thrown into the pit of Carkoon, but managed to get to Jabba's sail barge and destroy it, escaping with Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando. They made it to the Mon Calamari cruiser Home One, and Lando was to lead the space attack on the Death Star II battle station over the forest moon of Endor. Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia, and the droids were to go down to the planet surface with a group of Rebel Commandos and destroy the shield generator bunker on the planet surface. They left to the world and made it past the blockade, and landed. They went to the bunker, but had to fight Scout troopers on speeder bikes and Leia was lost and captured by Ewoks. Then, the strike team waited near the bunker while the droids, Luke, Han, and Chewie searched for Leia, but were captured by Ewoks, but freed and were made part of the tribe. They then attacked the bunker, and the fleet attacked the Death Star, and Luke told Leia that she was his sister and Vader was their father, and left to Vader to turn him to the light side. The bunker was destroyed after a battle, and Luke managed to turn Vader to the light side but Vader died while killing Palpatine on the Death Star, and Luke burned his body on the surface. Meanwhile, the Death Star II was destroyed and the galaxy celebrated of the Rebel victory over Endor. The Rebellion then became the New Republic. Events between VI and VII Luke got the new Jedi Master of the new Jedi Order. But the galaxy got trouble: more and more seperatist troops are fighting against it. After lots of battles, they where defeated and recovered to an unknown planet... Episode VII The jedi concil sent out two jedi, Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker to the lost planet of Korriban, according to many theories about the seperatists hiding there. They got ambushed by the seperatists, leat by the Sith Hett, wich wanted to recreate the Stho Order. Hett felt much hate in Jacen, and wanted to bring him to the dark side. But Jacen and Ben escaped before, so Hett went to the planet of Dromund Kaas, to meet his friend Vergere. together, they managed to capture Jacen on Yavin IV, the home planet of the jedi, and tried to teach him the dark side. They finally broke him, with the help of Lumiya, another Sith. Meanwhile, the jedi searched all over the galaxy for Jacen, and finally found him on Hoth. But Jacen, now the Sithlord Darth Caedus and murderer of his former masters Vergere, Hett and Lumiya, got control over the seperatist army and trapped the jedi, leat by Jedi Master Corran Horn, and killed a bunch of them. Meanwhile, Ben and his mother Mara duelled with Caedus, but he killed Mara. In his fury, Ben managed to throw Caedus into the main reactor shaft. Episode VIII More and more seperatists are joining the big seperatist army created by Darth Caedus. The jedi and the stormtrooper army of the republic had to fight more than any time before. But the seperatists made even more trouble: A new sith. After serval battles the republic found out he's creating a new clone factory on the mostly unknown planet of Mytus in the wild space behind the Trianii sector. He's creating an evil clone army, called the SA (Shadow Army). Luckily, Ben Skywalker and Jaina Solo, the sister of Caedus aund their very young died brother Anakin, found the Sithlord. They fought against him, but they failed. They nearly died, but they could escape to Coruscant. In the ending of the movie, the SA felt into Coruscant's orbit to turn it to a part of the Federal Galactic Alliance, the biggest seperatistic army ever. Episode IX Episode IX starts in the orbit of Dromund Kaas, the former capital of the Sith. After Jedi Master Luke Skywalker destroyed the Death Star III, the republician Star Destroyers followed a seperatist flagship, wich brought them to Mytus, wich was fully armored now and looking like a giant Death Star. Well, there was even a Death Star factory inside, wich could produce a death Star in a month. However, while the Star Destroyers fighted against the seperatist ships, Ben and Jaina went to the planet. They got captured by the misteryous Sithlord aund where brought to his master, Darth Caedus, wich managed to survive the fall into the reactor shaft. Then, the Sithlord revealed he's actually the former Chancellor of the republic and first leader of the GFFA Cal Omas. Meanwhile, the DSF (Death Star Factory) createt two new Death Stars, wich fighted against the republic. But after a battle between Caedus and Omas and Jaina and Ben, they where destroyed by the jedi. Then, the Star Destroyers hit the main reaktor tract of the clone factory of Mytus, so the whole factory exploded. After Omas where killed, Jaina killed her brother and ben and her escaped from the palace. After that, ith where hit by a Star Destroyer and exploded. Shortly after that, the DSF reactors where hit and destroyed the whole planet, according the factory was going all the way through it. After that, Ben and Jaina where announced to Jedi Masters and where part of the council. The seperatists where defeated and or they changed to the republic, like the SA clones did. Imagined sets Episode I: The Phantome Menace *MTT *AAT *Droid control ship *Naboo space ship *Naboo palace *Naboo hangar *Watto's junk yard *Anakin's home *Gungan's holy place *Flash speeder *Duel of the Fates *Republic Cruiser (Redesign) *Naboo invasion spaceship Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Clone factory *Droid factory *Geonosian arena Clone Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Battle of Kashyyyk *Battle over Coruscant *Invisible Hand *Republican Senatory *Palpatine's office *Utapau seperatist base *Mustafar base *Padmé's spaceship Classic *Jabba's Sail Barke *Obi-Wan's house *Sandcrawler *TIE Interceptor *TIE Advanced *TIE Bomber *Star Destroyer *Mos Eisley Cantina *Yavin IV Rebel Base *Cloud City *Endor AT-AT Docking Station *Yoda's hut *Twin-Pod Cloud Car *AT-ST *A-Wing Starfighter Episode VIII: Knights of the New Republic *Republic Spaceship *Korriban ambush *Jedi Starfighter *Jedi Concil Episode VIII: The secret Sith Episode IX: The Sith' Reborn Extended Universe The old Republic *Fort Garnik *Sith academy *Magna Ragnos' grave Knights of the Old Republic *Ebon Hawk *Endar Spire *Escape to Taris *Bek Headquarters *Vulkar Headquarters *Cantina *Slum village *Swoop race *Davik's Exchange Headquarter *Leviathan *Dantooine Jedi Academy *Crystal Cave *Matalle House *Fallen Jedi Battle *Jedi Bridge Court *Ancient Ruins *Korriban Landing Area *Sith Academy *Ajunta Poll's grave *Naga Sadow's grave *Manaan Docking Bay *Atho City *Republic Center *Sith Center *Court of Manaan *Atho City Inn *Underwater Kolto Base *Sea Beast *Republic Sub *Anchorhead Space Port *Cantina of Anchorhead *Hunter Guild *Czerka Office *Sandcrawler *Tusken Fortress *Krayt Dragon *Wookie Village *Jolee's Hut *Kashyyyk Star Map *Yavin Space Station *Rakata Village *Lehon Temple *G-Wing Starfighter *Sith Starfighter *Star Forge *The Final Duel Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords *Ebon Hawk *Peragus Medical Station *Peragus Control Station *Harbinger *Peragus Hangar *Telos Docking Bay *Prison Ambush *Module 082 *Telos Cantina *Transport Shuttle *Czerka Outpost *Epic Robot Battle *Czerka Shuttle *Ice Academy *Red Eclipse *Nar Shadar Exchange Outpost *Alien Cantina *Underground Hideout *Goto's Yacht *Vogga's Headquarters *Mandalorian Fortress *Mandalore's Spaceship *Onderon Prison *The Rampage *Palace of Onderon Imagined subthemes *Episode VII: Knights of the New Republic *Episode VIII: The secret Sith *Episode IX: The Sith' Reborn